deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WanderingSkull/Of Gunpowder and Treason: V vs. Nemesis
V (V For Vendetta) The background and identity of V is largely unknown. He is at one point an inmate at the infamous "Larkhill Resettlement Camp", one of, if not the worst of many concentration camps where political prisoners, homosexuals, Jews, Pakistanis, Muslims and probably all non-Europeans are exterminated by Britain's new fascist regime, Norsefire. While there, he is part of a group of prisoners who are subjected to horrific medical experimentation, conducted by Dr. Delia Surridge, involving artificially-designed hormone injection. All prisoners so injected soon die under gruesome circumstances, with the sole exception of "the man in room five" ("V" in Roman numerals). Although there is nothing physically wrong with him, Surridge theorizes that his mind had been warped by the experimentation. The experiments actually yield some beneficial results: he develops Olympic-level reflexes, increased strength, and incredibly expanded mental capacity (as demonstrated consistently throughout the novel, V is a genius in the fields of explosives, martial arts, philosophy, literature, politics, computer hacking and chemistry). On a stormy night (Nov. 5th), he detonates his homemade bomb and escapes his cell. Much of the camp is set ablaze, and many of the guards who rush in to see what happened are killed by the mustard gas. The camp is evacuated and closed down. He adopts the new identity, "V", and dons a Guy Fawkes mask and costume. V then spends the next five years planning his revenge on the Norsefire government, building his secret base, which he calls the "Shadow Gallery". He then kills off most of the over 40 surviving personnel from Larkhill, making each killing look like an accident. However, he saves Prothero, Lilliman and Surridge for last, showing only the remorseful Surridge a bit of mercy by using a painless poison. (From DC Database) V Guy Fawke and Knives.jpg|"People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people." V aand his knives.jpg|V and his knives Beretta M9.gif|Beretta M92FS HK-MP5A3.jpg|MP5A3 TNT 6.jpg|TNT Nemesis (Icon Comics) In the comic book series "Nemesis", the super-villain Nemesis blows up a building in Tokyo, killing a SWAT team, and later kills a police inspector. In Washington, D.C., the FBI informs metro police Chief Inspector Blake Morrow that Nemesis is targeting him next. Nemesis soon hijacks Air Force One over the District of Columbia, taking the United States president hostage and crashing the plane, killing hundreds. Nemesis tells the story of Matt Anderson, whose father had committed suicide after Officer Blake Morrow tried to imprison the father for hunting runaway teenagers with his rich friends. Anderson travelled the world to learn the ways of crime, hoping to fulfil his mother's dying wish to have Morrow killed. Nemesis kills twenty-thousand people at the Pentagon using poison gas, allowing Morrow and his aide de camp Stuart to survive in order to taunt Morrow about the inspector's projected March 12 death. Local police eventually capture Nemesis, who claims he allowed himself to be caught. Nemesis breaks out of prison, killing scores of guards and freeing the inmates, and then blowing it up. He kidnaps Morrow's children, forcing Morrow to reveal family secrets: his wife had an affair; his son is gay; and his daughter had a secret abortion. Nemesis releases the children but Morrow's daughter has been impregnated by his son, with her womb rigged to collapse if an abortion is attempted, preventing her from ever again having children. An enraged Morrow eventually believes he has discovered Nemesis' hideout, and arrives there with a police team only to find it is a trap. The house explodes, knocking Morrow unconscious. When Morrow awakens, a taunting Nemesis reveals that Stuart has been working for Nemesis for the past eight years. Nemesis kills Stuart, and tells Morrow that his "Matthew Anderson" story was made up: He is simply rich and bored, creating death and havoc for his own amusement. Nemesis then reveals they are in the White House's Oval Office, where Morrow's wife Peggy and the U.S. president have bombs strapped to their chests. The staff and Secret Service agents have all been killed, and Nemesis gives Morrow a detonator and tells him he has thirty seconds to kill either the president or his wife. With four seconds left, the president steps-up to Nemesis and tells Morrow to detonate his bomb. Nemesis survives the blast, and in a final confrontation, he and Morrow each shoot each other. Morrow kills Nemesis with a head shot, and himself is taken to emergency surgery. Nemesis pic.jpg|Nemesis M1911A1-AutoOrdChrome PF.jpg|Colt M1911 Big uzi.jpg|Uzi C4 menu icon BO.png|C4 X-Factors Voting Requierments *Votes that are descriptive or have in-depth edges will be counted as one full vote *Votes that have some sort of depth or give decent edges shall be counted as half *Votes that give no reasoning shall not be counted *Voting ends on October 10th Category:Blog posts